<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Delight, Endless Night by Jason_M_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723809">Sweet Delight, Endless Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee'>Jason_M_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DMCtober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Childhood, DMCtober 2020 (Devil May Cry), Domestic, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), The Talk, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Uncle-Nephew Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Talk is inevitable, but that's not to say Eva couldn't lay out some early seeds. For DMCtober 2020, "Stinger."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante &amp; Eva &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante &amp; Eva (Devil May Cry), Dante &amp; Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Lady (Devil May Cry), Eva &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DMCtober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Delight, Endless Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Devil May Cry</i> © Capcom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>"Mama?" Dante idly kicked his legs, watching Eva pull out several weeds and set them in a basket. It was a nice day out, a light breeze with several clouds passing through the sky.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes?"<br/>
<br/>
"How are babies made?"<br/>
<br/>
"Dante! You can't just ask Mama that!" Vergil snapped, looking away from his book.<br/>
<br/>
Eva blinked before letting out a soft chuckle, actually laughing a bit at the scrunched up look on her sons and the ensued verbal squabbling. "Boys..."<br/>
<br/>
A simultaneous "Sorry, Mama."<br/>
<br/>
"Vergil, Dante is within his right to ask." She patted a spot next to her after removing one gardening glove, the twins promptly taking a seat on each side of her on the grass. "And Dante, as to your question..."<br/>
<br/>
It was probably a bit too early to properly explain how sex worked, despite their eager expressions (albeit a more restrained expression on Vergil). Feeling Dante lean against her, Eva hummed a bit, stroking his hair as she watched the bees and butterflies flit about the flowers and trees of her garden, and listening to the birds chirp in the distance. She had been older than them when her parents had given her the Talk in the middle of secondary school. Perhaps some seeding thoughts, then.<br/>
<br/>
"When little boys are born, they have a special stinger that's only unique to them, that stinger growing and changing with them as they become men."<br/>
<br/>
Dante tilted his head. "Like bees?"<br/>
<br/>
Eva chuckled, holding out a hand to let a bee land, watching it briefly crawl about before flying off again. "Similar, but different."<br/>
<br/>
Vergil squinted suspiciously. "So... girls are like flowers."<br/>
<br/>
"Close enough." Shame that Sparda wasn't home at the moment. She would've loved to see their looks when he pulled out the biology books. "The stinger helps carry a special seed that is given to the girls - women - which they then carry and care for a long while until it's time for the baby to be born."<br/>
<br/>
"Sort of like birds warming their eggs?" Dante ventured. They had recently visited a neighbor who had been raising chickens and one of the hens' brood had been in the process of hatching. The twins had been utterly fascinated on watching the baby chicks work their way out of their shells.<br/>
<br/>
"Also similarly so, yes. There's more to it, but your father or I will tell that when you're older. Now, your tutor will be here soon, so back inside, you two." Kissing their foreheads despite their protests, she hoped that any possible future grandchildren her sons might have will be just as bright and curious.</i> 'I would love to meet them.'<br/>
<br/>
-3-1-2-4-5-<br/>
<br/>
"Mother would've loved meeting them," Dante murmured, watching Cato and Nero eagerly practice their skills against each other as Lady sat next to him, comfortably resting her head on his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
Vergil mutely nodded, heart yearning for a long gone past but wholly soaking in the current moment.<br/>
<br/>
The boys' laughter and taunts tossed at each other as metal struck metal sounded much like their younger innocent selves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part of Johnny Luuu's <a href="https://twitter.com/johnnyluuuarts/status/1307100413708111880">DMCtober 2020 prompts</a>, "<a href="https://devilmaycry.fandom.com/wiki/Stinger">Stinger</a>." Yes, I took some liberty with the term.</p><p>Title is from "<a href="https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/The_Pickering_Manuscript/Auguries_of_Innocence">Auguries of Innoncence</a>" by William Blake. Namely this section:</p><p>"<i>Every night and every morn<br/>Some to misery are born,<br/>Every morn and every night<br/>Some are born to sweet delight.<br/>Some are born to sweet delight,<br/>Some are born to endless night.</i>"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>